Of Pinches and Clovers
by Annyxoxo
Summary: And then it came, the pinch, like a tiny, but atrociously painful bug bite on your arm. "ANNA!" I cried as tears started welling up in my eyes."It had to be done Mikan. You violated the first and only rule of St. Patricks Day." Enjoy!


**Hello Everyone!**

**Well I just published a very depressing story...well happy ending but you get the point.**

**So I decided I wanted to post something happier.**

**And since it was just St. Patrick's Day, I used that as my motivation.**

**I hope you enjoy it. It was a pleasure to write.**

* * *

_**"Four-Leaf Clovers, The Luckiest Plant Known To Man."**_

**Mikan POV**

It was the morning of St. Patrick's Day. The day in which all of the children attending a school are required to wear green, or face the mighty claws of the Pinch Monster. But, for some unfortunate students, like a certain sleeping rock, today was a day to be dreaded because there was no way that they of all people could remember to wear the protective color.

BEEP! BEEP! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT YOU'RE LATE! PWOOSH! And thats how I was jolted awake so unkindly this morning. To the mighty spray of the Baka Water Gun Version 3.5. And to make it worse I was late. Mr. Misaki maybe better than Jinno, but late is still late and last time I had to stand in the hall.

So I jolted out of bed at the speed of a rocket hurtling into orbit, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, did all of my necessary morning rituals. I was just hurtling down the hall at the speed of one of Ruka's rampaging hippos ( he tends to send them in a tizzy on the days Hotaru doesn't blackmail him...I know weird right?) when I met my first nemesis. The pinch was inevitable and surprisingly was not from him, Hyuuga. My first skin violation of the day came from no other than my dearest friend Anna. She completely dropped her pie on Koko's head in her effort to greet me...and to remind me of this dreadful day. The day I was SUPPOSED to be wearing green. And then it came, the pinch, like a tiny, but atrociously painful bug bite on your arm.

"ANNA!" I cried as tears started welling up in my eyes.

"It had to be done Mikan. You violated the first and only rule of St. Patricks Day." She just started giggling like she had no idea the pain she had just caused another living, breathing human being. So I just sulked off to class, plopped down next to Natsume. I was suprisingly early for waking up so late.

The class slowly started trickling in some 2 minutes after the quiet un-easy and must I mention painful time since sitting down with Natsume. And not a minute later Mr. Misaki himself walked through the green painted door. I could only assume Mr. Narumi got to it.

The class settled down to mere whispers and just as Mr. Misaki started his lecture on Photosyne-something, Natsume had the perverted idea to pinch the skin that should have been hidden beneath my skirt.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERTED FOX!" I screamed as a shot right up out of my seat as fast as rabbit.

"Mikan. Hall. We will talk about this later. After I finish my lecture." And once those words left my teachers mouth I knew I was screwed and Natsume was going to pay.

About an hour later Mr. Misaki came out and scolded me. But what could I say? Natsume was the schools idol. I couldn't do anything. So it was a week of hell for me. Staring Jinno in the eye as he cracked his lightning whip, unaware of the well balance frog croaking mockingly a top his head.

After 30 minutes of being lectured in the hall and another 20 minutes just standing and sulking in a corner, the lecture was done. It was then I noticed the bright and sunny day perfect for skipping away streaming through the schools windows. So of course my next objective was to make it out doors without getting pinched. It was a mission. Double O Mikan, lightning speed, immense stealth…

"OUCH! WHAT THE CHERRIES NATSUME!"

"Cherries?"

"Hmph! Yes cherries, I prefer my mouth to stay pure thank you very much."

"Stupid Smiles"

"Smiles?...Natsume stop looking! Oh my gosh Natsume! Theres a four-leaf clover at your feet!" I could not believe my luck. At the edge of his shoe was a four-leaf clover. Oh lucky am I. He could just pluck it from the ground and hand it to me! But sadly that was not the case. He plucked it up and kept a firm grip on the precious plant I desperately desired.

"Natsume…I saw it first!" I huffed.

"Hn who cares Smiles."

"Gah Natsume!" And it was then I knew that I had no choice, but to tackle him to the ground and rescue my precious four-leaf clover. So the moment he had his guard down, I jumped. I knocked him flat on his back, though for some reason he didn't struggle. He just lay there, pinned underneath me and I can't lie and say I didn't like it. His body was warm like his fire. And his breath-taking eyes, they just stared at me with mixed emotions, I couldn't help, but to feel like a fish caught by the line of…of… what did Hotaru say again? Wasn't it Klove…Glove…no Luve…Oh I can't remember.

All I knew was at that moment in time the distance between us was shrinking and my eyes were closing. And then our lips touched. It wasn't passionate, but it was sweet. It was like silky caresses from your favorite, comfy, pajamas. It's a feeling I will never forget. But the way his lips stroked mine and my lips returned the simple gesture, it was the very first time I found St. Patrick's Day to not only be filled with Pinching Monsters. I found it to be filled with the smell of clovers, Natsumes musky scent, and the warmth of the sun.

But, just because I like Natsume, it doesn't mean I won't get him back for that detention. Hehe, so many good plans! Sharpie moustache? Lime green finger nails? Meat Underwear? (Reuse good plans when you can. They have already been tried and tested. ~Imai Hotaro)

* * *

One month later

Dang that Natsume! All of my plans have failed. It's as if hes a mind reader…oh wait Koko… Damn! No now he's affect my language! Still, how can he always know the precise moment of the finally phase of my plan and just in the nick of time stop me with a kiss? Isn't he just awful! I should have just asked Hotaru.

"HOOOOTTTAAAAARRRRRUUUU!"

* * *

_**"Four-Leaf Clovers, The Luckiest Plant Known To Man."**_

**Well thank you for reading this. And its lack of creativity.**

**Review if you want. Flame Away.**

**Love**

**Annyxoxo**


End file.
